


4173

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions, Oral Sex, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far in the future, Jack Harkness is still trying to fight for what is right. Castiel comes at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4173

Captain Jack Harkness glanced at his team. Three humans,a Cheem and a Judoon. With a gesture they moved into place and with a final signal they attacked. It took all of three seconds to realize it was a trap. "Fall back," he yelled, trying to buy time as the demons swarmed. But the exit was blocked and while they fought desperately, Jack saw each of his team fall one by one. When the last one was dead, Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a bomb. He grinned and pressed the button as the demon fighting him tried to call for retreat. Then it went off.

When Jack woke he was in agony and alone. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to keep in the screams. It wouldn't do any good anyway. Suddenly there were faint footsteps among the corpses. He forced his eyes open and looked up into deep blue eyes.

 _Castiel_. He was in too much pain to speak aloud. A warm hand rested on the bloody crown of his head. He gasped as warmth flooded his system and passed out again.

When he woke again he realized he was lying nude in his bunk on his cramped little ship. Castiel was sitting in his pilot's chair, looking at the console and ignoring the stars out the window. "Your human capacity for invention is one of my Father's greatest gifts."

"I'd agree," Jack stretched carefully, testing muscles and tendons. "Been a couple hundred years, Cas."

"I am aware. You were ambushed by demons."

"Wherever humans go," shrugged Jack, "demons and angels follow."

"You did succeed." Castiel watched him. "Their lives were not in vain."

Jack got up and walked over, hitting a few buttons on the computer. “Have to notify their next of kin,” he said quietly.

Castiel reached over and took his free hand. Jack finished and leaned down to kiss the angel. Castiel parted his mouth, surrendering to Jack.

Breaking the kiss, Jack smiled sadly. "You've missed me," he said, tugging him towards the bed and removing his clothes.

"Always," answered Castiel, pushing him back on the bunk and crawling over him. Jack moaned, burying one hand in dark hair, the other smoothing down a back with hidden wings. Castiel's lips found the pulse point on his neck and sucked gently, reminding Jack he was still alive and could still be a force for good in the universe. That at least this angel still had faith in him.

Groaning, he flipped Castiel onto his back and slid down his body, kissing the breastbone and along the lightly furred belly until he placed a single kiss on the head of his cock. His tongue caught the beading drop of pre-cum.

An intake of breath made him look up, see those blue eyes turning dark with lust, the strong and gentle hands gripping the sheets in anticipation of what Jack's mouth would do next.

With another small smile, Jack licked up his cock before going slowly down on him, making Castiel groan and buck up into the wet heat of his mouth. Jack bobbed his head, tongue swirling around the shaft while his fingers opened the lube and started caressing his entrance. He pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. "Jack," Castiel breathed, one hand settling in his lover's hair.

Jack moaned around him, feeling Castiel relax and open for him. He pulled off his cock and wiped his mouth with his free hand before moving back up for a kiss. His fingers continued steadily stretching as their tongues slid against each other.

He groaned and pulled his head away as Castiel's hand wrapped around his cock. "Always so worried about others," said the angel softly, twisting his hand just so, making Jack's head drop to his chest, fingers nearly stilling.

Castiel stroked him for a moment longer, then flipped them again, straddling Jack's waist. Jack wiped his hands and cupped his hips. "You are a good man," said Castiel as he sunk down on his cock, making Jack too breathless to argue. He leaned forward and pinned Jack's wrists above his head with one hand and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that made Jack groan and writhe beneath him.

Riding him slowly, Castiel pulled back and raked blunt nails down his chest. Jack tossed his head and Castiel leaned down to nibble the sensitive spots on his throat and shoulders. Time and distance couldn't dim his memory of his lover's body.

"Castiel," Jack tensed as he neared climax.

Stilling, Castiel stroked Jack's cheek until, panting, he opened his eyes. Castiel shifted minutely and he held Jack's gaze as he came, nearly whimpering.

Shifting forward, Castiel carefully pushed his cock past Jack's lips. Jack sucked eagerly, watching his face. He always enjoyed giving pleasure and watching it on his lover's faces.

Castiel groaned and came down his throat. Jack swallowed every drop, eyes closing. Pulling out, Castiel kissed him again, tasting himself. Jack wrapped his arms around him, breathing in his scent.

Settling against Jack's chest as if covering them with his wings, Castiel made a contented sound. Jack kissed the top of his head. Maybe the angel could stay a little longer this time, or there might be something they could do together. Either way he would enjoy the moment as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
